wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Amico Nagoyin
| affiliation= Black Ajah | rank=Aes Sedai | build=Slender | eyes=Large, Dark | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= |birth = }} Amico Nagoyin was an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. She was also Black Ajah and part of Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. Appearance Amico was slender and beautiful, with large dark eyes, long neck, and pale skin. Strength and Abilities Amico was not particularly strong in the One Power. Her level of strength is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 27(15) which is a middle level in Aes Sedai hierarchy and one of the weakest in Liandrin's group. History Amico was born in 967 NE and went to the White Tower in 982 NE. She was a novice for six years and Accepted for four, and was raised to the shawl in 992 NE. Considering Amico's strength and years of training, she can be considered among the "fast learners" in fact she remained in training like strong sisters in the top ranks. She revealed herself as Black Ajah with Liandrin and the others and fled the White Tower. She was the youngest of the thirteen that fled, and was young for an Aes Sedai, being only fifteen years older than Elayne Trakand and Egwene al'Vere. This, combined with the fact that she does not have as much control over her emotions as some of the older Aes Sedai, suggests she has not been a full sister for very long. It was noticed by Aviendha that she lost the ageless look of an Aes Sedai when she was stilled, and looked far younger than she was. Activities Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve al'Meara find a book in her belongings named Customs and Ceremonies of the Tairen Court. This was one of the baits left to draw them to Tear in search of Liandrin's group. While in Tear, she fell asleep on guard duty when Egwene binds her in air in Tel'aran'rhiod and partially cuts her from the True Source. She was stilled when Nynaeve broke the shield she was holding over Egwene, Nynaeve and Elayne. She is taken prisoner and questioned by the three girls in the Stone of Tear about where the Black Ajah fled. She points them towards Tanchico. She has a defeated attitude now and acts deferentially towards the Accepted and even more so towards Moiraine Damodred when she sees her. Due to her being stilled, she was freed from her oaths to the Shadow and was able to tell the truth about the rest of the group. She was murdered, along with Joiya Byir, by Slayer, who cut their throats and nailed their tongues to the cell door. Notes on age and printings In earlier printings of The Dragon Reborn, Amico was stated to be 'four years older than Egwene and Elayne. They were only 18 or 19 at this time, which would make Amico 22 or 23. Since Amico is stated as having the ageless look, this is probably impossible given the facts we have currently from the books. * Firstly, Elayne mentions that women do not begin to slow until their mid-twenties and yet Amico has done if she has the ageless look by 23. * Secondly, her training time as novice and Accepted would have to be extremely low for her to have even gained the shawl by 23. Moiraine, Elaida a'Roihan and Siuan Sanche are stated as having the record for the shortest training time at a total of six years, and they are all exceptionally strong Aes Sedai, whereas Amico is never noted to be uncommonly powerful or skilled. * Thirdly, all the Black Ajah sisters we have information on save Liandrin Guirale have joined the Black Ajah some time after becoming Aes Sedai. This means that she should be old enough to have gained the shawl and joined the Black Ajah. * Lastly, in the same section they are comparing the large differences between the Black sisters, and another odd inconsistency is raised. Elayne says: }} The wording of this implies that Joiya is meant to be the oldest of the Aes Sedai who fled, yet later in the series we see that Asne Zeramene has been Aes Sedai for more than 130 years, never mind what age she was when she gained the shawl. Old enough to be Elayne's grandmother would suggest Joiya was perhaps 80 at most, which would mean Asne Zeramene was far older than her, and 80 is relatively young for an Aes Sedai in any case. However, these discrepancies are clarified in more recent printings of the book, where it is instead stated that Amico was 'fifteen years older than Egwene and Elayne' and 'Joiya Byir could be our great-grandmother's great-grandmother'. es:Amico Nagoyin Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai